Cronología de un amor
by Teka12
Summary: Una historia llena de amor, sexo, amistad y consecuencias.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Había pasado tanto tiempo que no me interesaba realmente en una persona, luego de lo vivido, de ese largo invierno estaba viendo llegar la primavera pero no podía creerlo, ¿era posible? Al parecer si!

Recuerdo lo que paso, ese querer intenso que sientes hacia alguien por el cual estas dispuesta a dar todo de ti y hasta mas. La mayoría de las jóvenes nos equivocamos en nuestra adolescencia, creemos que amor desesperada mente y locamente a una persona es demostrar el verdadero amor, pero no lo es.

Entregar todo de ti, hasta tu prenda mas preciada a alguien que creemos es el hombre perfecto, es una grave equivocación y ese fue el error que cometí error del cual quede marcada y jure no volver a enamorarme. Pero luego me di cuenta que el verdadero amor si existe y esta donde menos lo creemos. Algunas cosas comienzan desde mucho antes.


	2. Chapter 1

-No sabes cuento te amo.

-No, dímelo.

-Mucho, por ti daría todo, tu eres mi vida.

-¿Enserio? Que lindo eres, yo por ti también daría todo, nunca pensé durar tanto tiempo con un chico, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Entre besos y caricias las cosas fueron avanzando. Las manos tocaron partes nunca antes exploradas, hubo besos jamás antes dados.

-Espera. ¿Estas segura?

-No lose, ¿tu lo estas?

-Si, contigo quiero experimentar todo. Te deseo más que a nadie.

Así se fue dando todo. Las cosas no fueron tan mágicas como esperaba, no sentí los fuegos artificiales, las mariposas, ¡Nada! Solo un intenso e incomparable dolor, creo que para él fue maravilloso pero para mi no. Aun así me sentía feliz, por que lo que amaba y era el hombre de mi vida. Lo adoraba y admiraba, este hombre era mucho para mi o eso creía, en mi ignorancia sentía que yo era muy poca cosa para el.

En fin, mi madre nos encontró. Ese fue mi apocalipsis, mi mundo se derrumbo, mi vida dio un giro total y drástico. El chico que tanto amaba no dijo nada, solo observo como mi madre me reprendía e insultaba. Yo no sabia que hacer tenia la mente en blanco, ni siquiera llore, solo tenia un deseo Morirme.

En mi loca cabeza solo existía una opción y era matarme a como diera lugar, entonces aproveche que mi madre acababa de salir de la habitación y corrí desesperadamente, halle unas pastillas y me las tome, busque en otro lugar y me tome otras. El intento acercarse a mi y tratar de calmarme pero yo le dije "no me toques" "no te me acerques". Vi por el rabillo de el ojo como él se tiraba en el piso y comenzaba a llorar, a suplicarme que no hiciera eso, que podría morir, pero no me interesaba nada solo quería morirme.

Mi madre llego de nuevo a la habitación, cogió del brazo a mi chico y lo echo de la casa. Comenzó a decirme un sin numero de groserías y barbaridades, de la decepción tan enorme que sentía. Empezó a llorar y a preguntarse por qué le había echo esto, si a mi no me faltaba nada, mi padre se esforzaba mucho para darme todo lo que necesitaba y mi madre me cuidaba en las buenas y malas. Nunca me falto amor ni dinero, no éramos ricos pero tampoco pobres, sino un tono intermedio.

De un momento a otro entre tanto jaleo comencé a sentirme mal, me dolía la cabeza, el estomago, tenia mareo y ganas de vomitar, trate de disimularlo pero no pude, estaba como una boba, ya no podía mantenerme en pie. Comencé a vomitar exageradamente, mi madre se alteró y comenzó a caminar en círculos, a gritar, a llorar, estaba como una loca, ella se imaginaba que yo estaba embarazada y que me había arruinado la vida. Yo sabia que no era así, sino que estaba sintiendo los efectos de lo que me tome.

Mi madre me dio el sermón más grande de la vida, no podría estudiar, tendría que trabajar y dedicarme a mi hijo, quien sabe la gente que ira a pensar de su hija, la cual tenía un futuro prometedor y se tiro todo por un simple deseo sexual. Yo en cambio solo me sentía en otro mundo, ya no veía casi, no podía hablar ni daba para caminar.

Entonces de un momento a otro sentí que mi vida se iba y no quería eso, yo debía demostrar que yo no era una mala persona que solo pensaba en sexo y en satisfacerme sexualmente, que yo solo me deje llevar por que lo amaba y quería que el fuera mi primer hombre, con el cual quería estar toda mi vida.

Agarre fuerzas de adonde no las tenía y le dije a mi madre lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-No mama, no estoy embarazada.

-¿Entonces que es lo que tienes? ¿Acaso no sabes que cuando uno tiene relaciones sexuales no esta expenso de quedar embarazada o de contagiarse de una enfermedad así sea que se hallan protegido?

-Me tome varias pastillas, lo siento.

-Que… Pastillas, ¿como así? ¿Porque hija? ¿Porque me haces esto? ¿Porque te haces esto?

No había tiempo para dar explicaciones ni de responder a sus preguntas.

Mi madre actuó rápidamente, comenzó a darme mucha leche y a obligarme a vomitar, de modo que votara todo lo que me trague. Gracias a Dios yo salí viva de esta, bueno solo con una secuela, sufro de gastritis intensa que pueda que no se me convierta en cáncer.

Pasaron los días, mi madre fue tan buena que no le conto nada a mi padre, pero el rencor hacia mi se le notaba, creo que hasta mi padre llego a percibirlo. Eran momentos en los que nos sentábamos a comer y no nos dirigíamos la palabra, claro mi papa sospechaba, nos preguntaba que pasaba y solo respondíamos "son cosas de chicas". A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si mi mama no le oculta la verdad, creo que esta seria otra historia, tal vez con acontecimientos mas graves.

Ojala los problemas hubieran parado hay, pero no. Paso una semana que me llegaba el periodo, claro mi madre estaba más pendiente de eso que yo. Volvió a lo mismo de antes, a recordarme lo que ocurriría si estaba embarazada, como si fuera poco todo lo mal que me sentía por lo de mi amor, ahora también me preocupaba si de verdad estaba embarazada. Lo confieso me entro el miedo, mi mente me comenzó a jugar malas pasadas, ahora sentía un latido en mi vientre, un bulto, hasta llegue a hablarle a mi barriga. Es increíble como la mente puede jugar con nosotros, cierto?

Ya no podía mas, eran dos semanas y nada que me llegaba, ¿era verdad? ¿Si lo estaba? Y si, si lo estaba, ¿Qué haría?

¡Si! Eso pensé, abortar. No tenia otra opción ¿o si? Claro criar un niño a mis 15 años, dejar de estudiar y comenzar a trabajar ¿Cómo haría eso, si mi sueño era ser una profesional, como lo seria si tenía ya un hijo? ¿Cómo lo tomaría mi padre? ¿Me perdonaría o me odiaría de por vida? ¿y mis amigos? ¿Me verían igual? No lo creo.

¡Abortar! ¡Abortar! ¡Matar! Eso era lo que haría, mataría a un hijo mio. No podía hacerlo, estaba en contra de mi religión y de mi moral, pero estaba dispuesta.

Gracias al cielo, un día normal de colegio, me desperté y ya me había llegado la menstruación. No se imaginan lo feliz que estaba, creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz por que me llegara la menstruación, mi madre hasta lloro de la felicidad.

Bueno, luego de estos traumáticos días, todo parecía estar bien de nuevo y así fue hasta cierto día. Era el, me estaba buscando y yo accedí a que me encontrara. Quería volver conmigo, hablar con mi madre para tener una relación seria, claro después de todo lo que sufrí el aparecía y quería que todo siguiera como si nada. Yo de idiota le dije que también quería eso.

Carlos como se llama mi enamoradito, vino a mi casa, a pedirle a mi madre que lo dejara estar conmigo. Pero que va si pronuncio dos o tres palabra es mucho, por supuesto mi madre no acepto. Lo cual agradezco profundamente, claro en ese entonces no fue así, sino que llore y rogué por que me dejara estar con el.

Hay,¿ por qué será que nosotras las mujeres nos enamoramos tan profundamente? Somos tan idiotas que nos la jugamos el todo por el todo, por un simple hombre que al final no nos quiere ni valora de verdad.


	3. segundo capitulo

Capitulo 2

Si se preguntan como fue mi vida después de todo lo acontecido, pues fue un proceso largo y duro, para lograr que mi madre me perdonara y comenzara a confiar en mí. También estuvo lo de olvidarme y sacar de mi vida a Carlos, el cual seguía buscándome. Varias veces lo rechace otras no, hasta yo lo buscaba y hablábamos, nos decíamos que aun nos amábamos y que tanto el como yo esperaríamos a que sea hora de estar juntos, durante ese lapso de tiempo no estaríamos con nadie mas.

Durábamos días que no hablábamos, días en los cuales no sabia absolutamente nada sobre el.

-¿Donde andabas? Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Lo siento, la universidad me tiene bastante ocupado.

-Mm ok. ¡Te extraño!

-Y yo a ti. Lo siento me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana.

Y así eran la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones. Me daba cuenta que él había cambiado, a veces podía ver de nuevo a ese Carlos del cual me enamore, pero mi felicidad no duraba mucho, siempre hacia algo que lo dañaba todo.

Era increíble como todo había cambiado, tan solo pasaron cuatro meses después de lo ocurrido, ahora tenia una mejor amiga la cual estuvo y esta conmigo en los peores momentos. En el colegio solo andaba con ella, al parecer todo estaba hiendo bien.

Recuerdo el día de la película en el colegio, juntaron a grado decimo y undécimo, fuimos a ver "En época de brujas". La verdad no le preste atención a la película, de un momento a otro me doy cuenta que a mi lado estaba Lucas, un viejo amigo del cual me había olvidado. Comenzamos hablar y a bromear, me sentía muy bien con su compañía.

Después de ese día, todo los recreos nos juntábamos Lucia, Lucas y yo. Lo pasábamos muy genial, en verdad él fue una gran persona conmigo.

Un día como de costumbre me conecte a internet para mirar si Carlos estaba conectado. Pero no, así que decidí desconectarme, estaba a punto de cerrar cuando en la ventana de chat me había hablado alguien, era una chica con la cual nunca había tratado.

-Hola Angie, ¿como estas?

-Mm hola, bien ¿y tu?

-De maravilla. Quería comentarte que estas invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Claudia.

-¿Claudia? ¿Quién es ella?

-¿No sabes? Es la novia de tu ex, el mismo Carlos quiso que te invitáramos.

-¿la novia de Carlos? Mm esta bien, veré si asisto.

Fue como si me tiraran un baldado de agua fría en todo el cuerpo. No podía creer que ese hombre al que tanto amaba y necesitaba, estaba con otra, esa Claudia que ni siquiera sabía quien era pero que no lo merecía, él era mucho para ella hasta para mí.

Dure casi un mes sin hablar con nadie, solo pensaba en Carlos y Claudia, me los imaginaba besándose, abrazándose y el diciéndole todo eso que me decía a mi. Tenia rabia, coraje, rencor, el no sabia el daño, tan grande que me había echo, yo lo esperaba, lo necesitaba y anhelaba, no podía estar sin el, Carlos era todo para mi, mi vida, luz, oxigeno, agua. Yo quería estar el resto de mi vida a su lado, nos juramos amor eterno, él lo juro, me lo prometió y no lo cumplió, me mintió, me abandono cuando mas lo necesitaba, ahora lo odio, ojala se muera y nunca vuela a buscarme.

Yo no podía seguir así por el, debía hacer algo para cambiar todo, no seguiría siendo la idiota al cual su novio abandono por otra mejor. Quería vengarme o por lo menos que el sintiera una cuarta parte de lo que yo viví.

¡Si! Me volví novia de Lucas, me aproveche de que el gustaba de mi hacia tiempo, yo no lo quería ni amaba, solo sentía un aprecio hacia él. Duramos aproximadamente una semana, él era una persona vulgar y guache, yo no aguantaba estar con un hombre así. Por eso le termine, cosa que el no acepto y lucho hasta demostrarme que el iba a cambiar por mi, por que me quería de verdad.

Y a que no creen, si cambio. Fue un cambio sorprendente y positivo, el ya no era el mismo, se volvió mas dulce y decente, fue un cambio positivo para el.

Todo parecía estar color de rosa. Nos volvimos a ennoviar, esta vez él era mas detallista, todos los días que me veía me regalaba algo, así fuera una bobada. Dejo de ser guache con sus amigas, ahora las trataba un poco mejor, creo que hasta ellas se sorprendieron de su cambio, al igual que los profesores, quedaron admirados de lo que él era ahora.

Por supuesto mi madre no sabía nada sobre esta relación y no podía enterarse. Lucia en parte no estaba de acuerdo con mi relación con Lucas, puesto que ella decía que yo era mucho para el, la verdad muchas personas pensaban lo mismo. Yo por mi parte llegue a pensarlo, pero no me gusta creerme mas que nadie por que así como por encima de mi no hay nadie por abajo tampoco.

Es hora de hablar de lucia, esa persona que siempre estuvo ahí para mí, como le agradezco todo su apoyo y compañía. ¿Como describirla? Ella es una persona muy alegre con un alma de oro, le gusta ayudar a los demás y estar a su disposición, es muy loca creo que debería ir a un manicomio, ella es comprensiva y me acepta tal cual soy, muy pocas personas me han conocido como soy realmente y lucia es una de ellas.

Hay como decirles que a pesar de todo lo que estaba haciendo Lucas por lograr que yo lo amara no sirvió, no supe valorar su esfuerzo, pero es que donde no hay amor no se puede hacer nada. Ya no quería seguir con el, le estaba mintiendo e ilusionando con algo que no sentía ni sentiría, necesitaba zafarme de él, cada día me daba cuenta que lo apreciaba menos, no me lo aguantaba, me parecía hasta intenso.

Un día no aguante mas, invente una escusa idiota para pedirle que termináramos. Fue duro para mi verlo tan destrozado, el no entendía por que si ahora todo iba tan bien yo le había terminado y obviamente no me atrevía a decirle cual era el motivo real. Aunque fue difícil sé que era lo mejor para el, no era justo que yo lo engañara de esa forma tan bárbara.

Para ese tiempo salimos a vacaciones de mitad de ano, le dije que me diera tiempo, que necesitábamos un respiro para pensar si de verdad nos queríamos, que puedo decir lo típico que dice uno.

En ese tiempo, me la pase en casa de mi abuela. Cada día me sentía mejor, pensaba menos en Carlos y me integraba más a mi familia. Mi madre estaba feliz por mi cambio, empezamos a tener muy buena comunicación, mejor de la que nunca habíamos tenido.

De Carlos no sabía nada, a veces me entraban una ganas de llamarlo, de enviarle un mensaje, de decirle que aun lo amaba, pero luego recordaba que tenia novia y debía respetar eso. Pasaba noches enteras sin dormir, me acostaba y comenzaba a recordar lo que viví con el, no podía aguantar las lagrimas, me colocaba la almohada en la boca para evitar que se emitirá un sonido el podrían escuchar y preocuparse, lo menos que quería era que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo.

Bueno chicos aun me falta para terminar el segundo capitulo, pero estoy muy desanimada, no dejan comentarios ni nada… pilas avísenme si les gusta la historia, vamos yo se que si pueden comentar xD Bueno un saluditos a toditos! :P


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al siguiente día actúe como si nada pasara, pues era lo mejor no quería tener que dar explicaciones ni nada, la verdad no me gustaba recibir consejos o mariconadas de esas.

-nena como amaneciste-dijo mi abuela, yo de malas y con lo que me molesta que me digan "nena".

-Genial abuela.

-hay Angie no sabes como me gusta saber eso.

-lose… Mm abue hoy saldré a caminar, ¿ok?

-bien, pero no demores.-que creía que me iba a escapar…

Bueno termine de comer, me arregle y todo eso, Salí dispuesta a distraerme. Pero oh sorpresa, por cosas de la vida la abuela de Lucas vivía en el mismo conjunto que mi abuela… Si, no lo podía creer, acaso era una señal del destino o que, valla suerte la mía.

-¿Angie? Que haces por acá.

-Ah Lucas, que tal como estas, pues nada mi abuela vive por acá…

-Oh que maravilla, que te puedo decir estoy feliz de volver a verte-Maldita forma de ser tan dulce.

-jaja, Mmm este ¿que? Pues nada nos vemos…

-¿espera a donde vas, tienes algo que hacer?-mala pregunta... y yo que no se como mentir bien…-

-este.. No, no tengo nada que hacer, ¿porque? ¿Que tienes pensado?

-Pues si quieres puedes pasar a la casa de mi abue, hay video juegos, comida, bebidas…

-Mmm no lo se..-Ash no sabía si ir o no, pero la verdad no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer-

-vale, vamos… la pasaremos bien.

-bueno esta bien, me convenciste jaja.-y ahí iba yo, metiéndome donde no debía-

Llegamos a la casa de su abuela, tenia mucha vergüenza de estar ahí, no sabia que diría su familia, pero aja ya estaba ahí no podía echar todo para atrás.

-tranquila Angie, hoy todos salieron por casualidad…

-ha.. Ya, que bueno… -esto andaba mal-

El me presento toda la casa, el patio, la cocina, el comedor, hasta el baño; luego llegamos a su cuarto, todo muy ordenado, cosa que me sorprendió conociéndolo como lo conocía.

-Ponte cómoda, como si fuera tu casa.

-Gracias Lu!

Nos pusimos a jugar video games como locos jaja, él era full bueno pero yo no me quedaba atrás, también le daba la pelea.

-¿quieres algo de comer?

-uff hasta que lo preguntaste, muero de hambre…

-jaja haberlo dicho antes mujer, aquí hay mucha comida y de toda clase

-jeje si haber muestra-si había de todo, papitas, deditos, hamburguesas, gaseosas uff-

Cogimos prácticamente todo lo que había en el refrigerador jaja, nos hartamos todo eso nosotros solitos, valla hambre la que nos gastábamos.

Bueno se hizo tarde, yo tenia sueño y aja era hora de irme, así que simplemente de despedí de el muy decentemente, ayudándole a recoger todo el reguero que hicimos…

-bueno Lucas, la pase genial, gracias por todo.

-jaja de nada mi cielo, solo quería des aburrirte, si quieres mañana vuelves a venir y jodemos otro rato- cogió mi mano y me dio un beso-

-jeje tu siempre tan lindo amigo. De pronto si venga mañana.

Cuando llego a casa ya mi abuela sabia donde había estado toda la tarde, para mi sorpresa esta de acuerdo con eso, pues ella conocía desde hace mucho a la abuela de Lucas y era una excelente persona y estaba segura de que nunca nos dejarían solos o nada por el estilo… bueno eso pensaba ella. Le dije que al otro día volvería a ir en la tarde y me dijo que claro que no había problema.

Esa noche dormí mucho mejor, la verdad no pensé en Carlos ni nada, solo quería que fuera mañana para divertirme al igual que esta ves.

Llegue a la casa de Lu, y como era de esperarse no había nadie aparte de él.

-hola mi vida

-jaja ¡hola Lu!

Subimos inmediatamente a su cuarto y nos pusimos a jugar firme, pelea para aquí y para haya, el comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas y me tiraba en la cama, yo solo me reía y trataba de vengarme cosa que no servía por que el me lo hacia peor.

-jaja Angie eres muy divertida, nunca pensé que te llegaría a querer tanto.

-ah? Hay Lucas no hablemos de eso, tu sabes que tu y yo solo somos amigos.

-lose, pero no puedo evitarlo, tu me gustas, es algo incontrolable.

Ese día había llevado una falda y una camisa con mangas, no se como se fue acercando a mi lentamente y comenzó a tocarme la espalda y los brazos, me beso el cuello y luego siguieron mis labios, al sentir que me besaría lo frene.

-para Lucas, esto no debe ser así, tu y yo somos amigos.

-lose caray Angie, lose, pero te deseo, me gusta todo de ti y quiero estar contigo…

-por dios Lucas no.

Me cogió por los brazos y poso duro contra la pared, y comenzó a besarme a tocarme… me deje llevar de nuevo, ¿por qué? No se, por el deseo, la pasión o por semejante hombre que tenia en frente, NO lo amaba pero lo deseaba.

Cuando desperté estaba en una cama al lado de un hombre el cual me daba asco ahora, y yo con simples 16 años, recién cumplidos. Recogí mi ropa, me cambie rápidamente, quería salir corriendo pero el despertó.

-¿para donde vas princesa?

-pues para donde mas para mi casa.

-no aun no, quédate un rato mas.

-¿que no ves imbécil lo que paso? ¡Vete de mi vida!-él se levanto rápidamente y se sentó en la cama-

-pero que ocurre es algo normal, además tu no eres una bebe, eres una mujer de 16 años.

¡-jah una mujer, valla mujer! ¡Solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vida!

-¡no lo hare, por que te amo!

-¡no me vengas a hablar de amor, que tener sexo no significa amar y por si algo yo a ti no te amo ni te amare!

Salí corriendo lo mas que pude y llegue a mi casa, le conté todo a mis padres.

Bueno chicos luego sigo escribiendo que se me fue la inspiración jeje, pero les prometo seguir y no dejarlos en vela, lo que viene esta fuerte. :$


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

¿Dije le conté todo a mis padres? Oh creí haber dicho que eso hubiera querido, contarles todo.

Luego de correr desesperadamente llegue a mi casa pero para mi sorpresa todo estaba cerrado, así que me toco esperar afuera a que alguien llegara a abrirme.

-¿Angie? ¿Eres tu hermana?

-¡¿Nico?! Por dios ¿cuando llegaste?

-Hermana, hace poco ¿no te dijeron mis padres?

-No Nicolás, por dios esta muy churro.

-jaja hay Angie tu no cambias ¡caray!.. Pero aguarda ¿porqué estas así, que te paso?

-Nada, solo me siento mal…

Nico, él es mi hermano mayor por 2 años, es una persona maravillosa la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo y lo extrañaba demasiado. Él siempre fue mi cómplice, mi amigo, mi ángel de la guardia, mi todo. Pero se fue y me dejo aquí, sola contra el mundo.

Luego de que me abriera entre a mi cuarto, me bañe y arregle pero fue inevitable llorar. No podía contener la rabia que me tenia a mi misma por lo que había hecho luego de la experiencia que tuve.

-ok, a mi no me engañas, ¿que te ocurre?

-hay Nico han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste… te necesite conmigo, apoyándome y aconsejándome, pero no estuviste, ese "por siempre juntos" no valió por todo este tiempo.

-hermana no me digas eso, me duele que me hables así, tu sabes que estaba dedicado a mis estudios y…

-¿Y QUE? ¿No podías llamar o visitarme? No verdad estabas muy ocupado por haya, te olvidaste de mi, me dejaste tirada, sola... con ellos, mis padres que no me entendían tanto ¡como tu!

-perdóname, nunca deje de pensar en ti, solo me dedique a estudiar para ser alguien mejor..

-¿Y YO QUE? ¡MALDITA SEA QUE ME PUDRIERA VERDAD!

No me dijo nada solo me abrazo muy fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente, hay quede echada en su regazo a expensas de nada solo de recordar un poco de esos momentos con el, no entendía por que los hombres en mi vida me hacían tanto daño, a los que mas les daba de mi peor me pagaban.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-si, perdona todo lo que ocurrió no debí decirte todo eso.

-No hay problema, tenias que desahogarte. Ahora si cuéntame que paso.

-cuando te fuiste conocí a alguien…

-¿Carlos?

-¿Como lo sabes?-maldita sea- ¡MAMA!

-si mama, pero la cuestión es que yo te entiendo y te apoyo hermana, no te juzgo ni nada pues yo también soy un joven, pero sé que no volverás a cometer un error así… es duro todo lo que pasaste y debes ser consiente que no debes arriesgarte a algo así o peor.

No aguante mas seguí llorando a cantaros, era tan difícil escuchar lo que me decía sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer.

-Angie por favor, no llores mas, ya eso paso y quedo en el pasado.

-¡Déjame diablos!

-¿que te ocurre, estabas tan bien, que ha pasado ahora?

-¡Que no ves! ¡Que me acabo de acostar con alguien a quien no quiero!

Uyy esta fuerte! Bueno ey comenten algo he caramba!


End file.
